The analysis of macromolecular structures by X ray crystallography provides data critical for understanding the beneficial and adverse functions of biological macromolecules and assemblies associated with cancer, which is a research focus of the Purdue University Center for Cancer Research's Chemical and Structural Biology Scientific Program. The Macromolecular Crystallography Shared Resource was established in 1998 and promotes cancer-related crystallographic research by ensuring the continuous availability of advanced facilities for crystallization and x-ray diffraction as well as the technical guidance necessary for their optimal use. The Macromolecular Crystallography Shared Resource provides essential services to the Chemical and Structural Biology Scientific Program in the Purdue University Center for Cancer Research and provides local, continuously available support to the internationally acclaimed research by Center for Cancer research crystallographers.